Ryou's Courage
by Yami Yue
Summary: slight Yaoi The Fox and the Dragon's silver haired son summons the courage to win his lady's heart. Will the silver haired firekit be successful or suffer a heartbreaking defeat?
1. Ryou summons his Courage

* * *

Author's Note: This tale is a bit diffrent than the others I've written. The scene in _Shadows of the Past_ where Kenji teases Ryou aboutYumi's obvious crush on him made me question why Ryou would be relcutant to ask her out. This little one shot was the result. It switches from Kurama's point of view to a thrid person perspective for Ryou's main part of the story. I hope you all enjoy it. 

- Yami

PS. Since I'm going on vacation for two weeks next weekend you guys will get 3 oneshot fics this week. For next week I plan on posting a short oneshot Christmas fic.

* * *

Ryou's Courage  
by Yami Yue

I stood on the balcony off the bedroom I shared with my mate, watching my sliver haired son as he practiced with his sword in the garden below. Something was bothering Ryou, and I was waiting for the right time to find out what. He had been unusually quiet during dinner. He'd hardly said more than a few words all evening in fact. I felt my mate's arms encircle my waist as he watched beside me. "Shall I go speak with him?" Hiei asked softly. "You've noticed too," I murmured "Yes," he responded. "I'll speak with him," I said. "Good luck," Hiei replied as he released me from his embrace. I frowned, thinking that I would need it. When it came to speaking his mind, Ryou could be as unwilling as his father if your timing was wrong. Just as I'd learned with Hiei years ago it was sometimes best to let him come to me on his own and other times he needed a nudge in the right direction. I just hoped this time it was the latter.

I went outside into the garden. Ryou turned his head toward me as I approached. He completed the exercise and returned his forest sword back to its seed form. "You seem troubled White Rose," I said softly as I sat down on the soft grass. Ryou sat down beside me and for a moment said nothing. "Do you remember when Kenji said that I should ask Yumi out?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, I do," I answered. "Do you like Yumi enough to take your brother's advice?" Ryou's cheeks reddened. "Yes," he responded. He closed his eyes and leaned upon me, resting his head upon my upper arm. "I want to ask her father's permission to court her," I was surprised at that piece of information. It was common practice among the courtiers to do this, but I'd never imagined Ryou would want to take part in the tradition.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. "Yes," Ryou answered as he opened his eyes. His copper colored orbs met mine. "I take after you quite a bit don't I?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes Ryou, you do," I replied. "…but you also are a lot like your father," Ryou sighed and closed his eyes again. "Still, it's my similarity to you that makes me nervous about going to Yumi's father and asking his permission to court her," he said softly. "I've heard the whispers of the courtiers. Some seem to think that since we look so much alike that I'll seduce their daughters to lie with me and break their hearts by moving on to another," I frowned. "Those courtiers have too much time on their hands," I murmured darkly. Ryou smiled at my remark but it quickly faded.

"I'm just afraid that Yumi's father has heard those whispers, and won't give me a chance because of them," he said. Gently I ran my fingers through Ryou's hair, trying my best to soothe him. "I wish that Aunt Genkai could have trained me before we went to the tournament with you and Dad," he sighed. " I would have liked to be able to read his mind," "Ryou, even if Yumi's father rejects you at first I'm sure that eventually he'll see that you're a brave young man with a good heart, and more than worthy to date his daughter," I said softly. "I hope you're right Papa," Ryou responded. "I want to ask Yumi to the Winter Solstice festival," I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I wish you luck," I said. Ryou smiled back. "Thanks," he responded. "I'll need it,"

"Let's go inside now," I said as I stood and brushed myself off. "You need to get cleaned up and I'm sure you have homework that needs to be finished," Ryou rose and brushed his clothing off as well. "Did you have to remind me?" he groaned. I smiled, holding back my laughter. "Let me guess, another writing assignment?" I responded. "Worse," Ryou said. "Makai history," I raised my eyebrow. "Why is that worse?" I asked. "The reading assignment is on what has to be the dullest part of Makai history," He responded "…and several chapters long," "Just don't stay up too late alright?" I responded. "You have classes tomorrow," "I won't," Ryou assured me. "Papa?" "Yes," "Thanks for coming out here," he said. I smiled. "You're welcome," I responded. "Don't forget you can always talk to me about things like this ok?" Ryou nodded.

I sighed as I climbed into bed later. Gently, I placed my arms around my mate. He leaned into my embrace. "How did it go with Ryou?" he asked. "Quite well actually," I replied. "I think our little boy is in love," Hiei broke from my arms and sat up. "What?!" he exclaimed. "He's nervous about asking a girl's father for permission to court the girl he likes," I informed him. Hiei's eyes widened. "The years have passed too quickly," he said with a frown. "Yes," I agreed. "Before we know it Kenji and Ryou will be moving out on their own, choosing mates, starting their own families," Hiei sighed and laid back down. "Too soon for me," he murmured softly. I sighed. "I know," I agreed. "Our little firekits are nearly all grown up,"

"You _can't_ be serious," Kenji said in disbelief as he and Ryou headed for the practice grounds. Shiro looked at his best friend in disbelief. "You're really going to ask Lord Akiro's permission to court Yumi?" The feline apparition asked. "Yes," Ryou answered. Hiroshi shook his head. "Good luck man," the wolf apparition said. "You'll need it," Kenji placed his hand on his twin's shoulder. He knew he didn't need to say anything to show his support for his brother. Ryou gave his brother a grateful smile.

The four friends found a place on the soft grass on the field Yusuke's soldiers used for weapons practice. Normally, being outdoors put Ryou more at ease, but his impending talk with Lord Akiro at the end of class put him on edge. As a result Ryou didn't win even one of his practice matches. As he rejoined his brother and two best friends on the sidelines he could practically hear his father's voice chiding him for being so distracted. To add to the embarrassment, he spotted Yumi's father standing a few feet away. Ryou was just glad his parents weren't there to witness the fiasco his lesson had been. Thankfully it was over, now came what Ryou had been dreading the whole day.

Summoning his courage, Ryou stood and made his way to the tall, red haired youko. Lord Akiro watched his approach coolly, reminding Ryou of how his parents had described Seiryu of the saint beasts. "You fought poorly today," Lord Akiro commented. "I would have expected better of Lord Kurama's son," Ryou bowed and respectfully lowered his eyes. "As well you should m'lord," Ryou responded. "Normally my skill is much better, no doubt I shall have extra practice tonight," To Ryou's surprise the elder youko chuckled. "It is my guess that thoughts of my daughter are to blame for your poor performance today," Akiro said. Ryou looked up at him in shock and a moment later his cheeks reddened. "I am ashamed to admit I was distracted," he replied. "If I may speak with you a moment longer, I might be able to put one of those distractions to rest," Lord Akiro nodded for the silver haired young man to continue. "May I have the honor of courting your daughter Yumi?" Ryou asked. Lord Akiro didn't seem at all taken aback by Ryou's request. The younger silver haired male found his heart beating wildly as he awaited an answer. "What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Lord Akiro asked. "To get to know her better, become closer to her, and perhaps one day ask her to become my mate," Ryou answered honestly.

Finally the youko lord nodded his head. "You may date Yumi," he said. Ryou let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Joy and relief flooded through him. "Thank you sir," Ryou managed to say as he bowed again. Lord Akiro chuckled again. "Just don't let yourself get so distracted again," he said. "I'd hate to see Yumi cry if you were hurt. You're all she talks about these days you know," "It's clear to me that I'd never hear the end of it, if I'd refused you," Ryou smiled. "I'll be more careful from now on sir," Ryou assured him. "Another poor practice session like that and neither one of my parents would let me hear the end of it," Lord Akiro laughed louder.

"Hi Ryou," a feminine voice called. Ryou turned to face a lovely youko vixen his own age. Her hair was of the fiery red and gold of flames, and her almond shaped eyes were a dazzling emerald green. Ryou knew he could spend all day staring into those beautiful eyes. His cheeks burned red once more in a blush. "Hello Yumi," he responded. Ryou lifted his hand and pulled a seed from his hair. He channeled his energy into it and as he lowered his arm a red rose appeared. Shyly, he held it out to Yumi. "Would you like to go with me to the festival?" he asked. Yumi smiled as she took the offered rose. "Of course I will," she answered. "I was beginning to think you'd never ask," If it was possible Ryou's cheeks turned even redder. Thankfully, the sound of his instructor calling him saved Ryou from making a response. Ryou bowed toward Lord Akiro. "Thank you once more sir," he said. He turned to Yumi and gently kissed her hand. "I look forward to going to the festival with you," he said with a smile, then hurried off to see what his teacher wanted.

I was surprised to come home to an empty house. I frowned; Kenji and Ryou normally were home by now. They always let one of us know when they were going to be late and neither of my sons or my mate had alerted me that they would be . A moment later, I felt the spirit energy of my twin sons swiftly approaching. My frown deepened. I'd never known them to run at full speed unless it was an emergency. As if out of thin air they landed upon the balcony off the dining room. Kenji appeared first, followed a heartbeat later by Ryou. "Uh oh," Kenji said. "We're busted,"

Ryou's eyes widened slightly. "Papa! You're home early," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "Actually, the two of you are late," I corrected. "What happened?" "Ryou had to stay after weapons practice," Kenji blurted. Ryou glared at his brother. "Thanks a lot," he hissed. "Why in Inari's name did you have to stay after _weapons practice_ Ryou?" I questioned. My silver haired son gulped and lowered his eyes. His ears and tail drooped in shame. "I was so nervous about asking Lord Akiro if I could date Yumi I couldn't concentrate," he answered. "So I stayed after and sparred with Kenji to show sensei that I could do the exercises," "Kenji, go wash your hands and set the table," I instructed. "Then join Ryou and me in the kitchen," "Yes Papa," my raven haired son responded then headed off toward his and Ryou's rooms.

I gently took the basket of groceries from Ryou's arm. Slowly, he raised his eyes. "Are you angry with me?" he asked softly. I set the basket on the table and embraced him. "No Ryou, I'm not angry," I assured him. "Nor am I ashamed of you," "I love you," I said softly. Ryou smiled. "I love you too Papa," he replied. "Can we _please_ not tell Dad about this?" I chuckled. "I won't say a word," I assured him. "Did everything else go well?" I asked. "Yes," Ryou answered. "Lord Akrio gave me his permission and Yumi agreed to go with me to the festival," I smiled, glad to hear that my son's fears had been unfounded. "So, when are you inviting this young lady over for dinner?" I asked as I released him from my embrace. "Soon, I hope?" Ryou's cheeks reddened. "Papa, we haven't even had our first date yet," he groaned.

He then smiled. "I can introduce you to her day after tomorrow," He said. I nodded. "I'd like that," I responded. "I want to see the girl who has captured the heart of my White Rose," Once more Ryou's cheeks reddened at the use of my nickname for him. "We'd better get started on dinner before your father comes home and wonders why it's late," I said. "You can tell me all about your conversation with Lord Akiro while we cook," Ryou smiled and followed me into the kitchen. I couldn't help but recall what I'd told my mate the night before. Our firekits were nearly all grown up. Soon they would marry and have families of their own. Still, I knew that in my heart, these two firefoxes would always be my firekits.

* * *

**Baka No Hanyou:** I'm really feelin' the love. I'm so glad you could review. By the way your review also reminds me that I must update the site. I try and post the stories here and then the site, but I'll always have the titles to upcoming fics on my site in the list of stories. You'll know they're the upcoming fics because the title isn't a clickable link.

**Shadow Dragon Master:** Thank you so much for your complement. I'm glad you enjoy my stories andvery flattered that you actually spent two hours coming up with a penname so you could review. I hope you'll enjoy future stories that I write as well.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!


	2. Hiei and Kurama meet Yumi

* * *

**Warning:  
1. The following story contains Yaoi meaning malemale relationship. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in this story  
3. All Characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi except for my original characters**

* * *

I sat with my eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the warm sun upon me. The sound of the water flowing in the fountain behind me was soothing. I could feel the plants around me, all enjoying the sun's light just as I was. Although my eyes were closed, my ears were tuned in to the sounds around me. I was waiting for my sons to finish their lessons for the day so that I could meet Ryou's girlfriend, Yumi. I'd been looking forward to meeting her since Ryou told me that he had finally worked up the courage to ask her out.

I felt the familiar energy of my mate and opened my eyes. He stood in front of me with his hands upon my knees. I spread my legs and drew him closer. "What brings you here Love?" I asked. "Mukuro let me go early," He said. "She said I was getting on her nerves," I chuckled. "Why is it you always manage to annoy her when you're in heat?" I asked. Hiei shrugged. "It could have something to do with the fact I tend to train harder then," he said nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow at that. "It helps keep my mind off wanting you," he explained. "Oh, so my Fire Baby admits he pines for me," I teased.

Hiei brought his lips to mine in a fiery, passionate, toe curling kiss in response. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. "Shimatta," I breathed, once he'd released me. Hiei smirked. He reached to undo my tunic as he began planting gentle nips and kisses along my neck. "You've got a room here right?" he asked. "Mmhm," I responded. "Let's go," He suggested huskily. How could I refuse?

At that moment however, Ryou came into view holding hands with a lovely youko vixen his age. Her hair was the reddish gold of flames, framing her pretty face, with eyes that were a soft and light shade of brown. "Are we interrupting?" Ryou asked with a knowing smile. "Nothing we can't finish later," I replied. Hiei glared at me for my response, and I made a mental note to do something to make it up to him later. "Yumi, I'd like you to meet my parents," Ryou said to the vixen. Yumi smiled and curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you m'lords," she said. I smiled at her as I gently placed my arms around my mate. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Yumi," I responded. "Please, forgive my mate, he's had a bit of a rough day,"

Ryou smirked. "Anut Mukuro got mad at you again Dad?" he asked. "There were a few things we didn't see eye to eye on today," Hiei responded. "Nothing of real importance," Ryou chuckled. Yumi smiled. "Ryou told me you're the one who taught him how to use a sword," she said. Hiei nodded. "Ryou said he's given you a few pointers," Yumi nodded, her cheeks turning an interesting shade of red. "Thanks to his help I'm on my way to being one of the top students in our class," she said. Hiei smirked at our son, amusement clearly evident in his eyes. "Following in your footsteps eh Fox?" he teased. I smiled and Ryou glanced at us curiously.

"So what are you studying to be?" I asked. "A healer," Yumi answered. "You should get Papa to help you next time you need it," Ryou said to her. "He's a much better tutor than I am," Yumi nodded at this. "I still say you should join me and Sakura in the healers collegem next year, you'd make a good healer Ryou," she said. "Your Papa can help us all study, if he has the time of course," My ears perked up at this. Both our sons knew that Kenji was to be Hiei's heir but Ryou had not been sure what he wanted to be. I'd hoped he'd become a healer.

"I'll think about it," Ryou said softly. Yumi smiled radiantly and kissed his cheek. "I really must go now m'lords," she said to my mate and I. "My father will be looking for me soon," "It was a pleasure meeting you Yumi, I hope you do well in your studies," I responded. Yumi blushed again. "Thank you," she replied. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well," "Papa, is it ok if I make sure Yumi finds her father alright?" Ryou asked, his copper orbs shining with hope. I nodded. "Find your brother and meet us here, but don't be too long," I answered. He smiled in thanks and took Yumi's hand.

Hiei and I watched in silence as Ryou and Yumi headed back toward the palace. "She seems like a nice young lady," I remarked. "Yes, she likes Ryou a lot," Hiei responded. He sighed and leaned against me. "What's wrong angel?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just seems that just yesterday I was feeling them kick from inside you, now they're old enough to start courting and soon they'll have families of their own," he answered. I kissed his cheek and hugged him warmly. "Do you think it possible for us to have another child?" My eyes widened. "What?!" I exclaimed. Hiei turned to face me. "You can't tell me you haven't thought of it too," he responded. "I have," I admitted."…but don't you think it'd be a bit awkward now? " "Maybe," he answered. "Still it'd be fun to try," He leaned forward and captured my lips once more. I chuckled and returned the kiss. "We could adopt," I reminded him. "Yes, I think that'd be a good idea." He agreed.

"You know it's Kenji and Ryou's night to cook," I said, changing the subject. "We could go down to the lake and enjoy each other's company for a while," "Long enough to finish what we started?" Hiei asked. I smirked at him. "No, just long enough to satisfy you until they've gone to bed," I replied as I leaned down and gently nibbled on his earlobe. "Long enough for me to do that thing with my tongue you like so much," He shivered as I ran my tongue along the outside of his ear. "And once the boys have gone to bed, we can finish what we started, any way you like," "I thought you weren't in heat any longer," He murmured. "I'm not," I replied." I can still feel your desire from our bond, and let's just say I'm affected by it," Hiei chuckled. "In other words you're nearly as hot and bothered as I am," he said. "Exactly," I confessed. "It's a good thing we have the day off tomorrow, I have a feeling we may be up all night," He said. Inwardly I quivered with anticipation. There was no doubt in my mind that my mate would be right.

* * *

Baka No Hanyou the twins don't really have Sakura and Yumi in mind as mates but potential mates. Ryou figured that if things worked out well with Yumi they might get married someday. It'd probably be quite a while in the future though. I'm not sure the silver haired firekit is ready to settle down just yet. Very good point though.

Nite Nite: I'm glad you enjoyed it Nite. As you can see Hiei still hasn't gotten over how fast they've grown. lol.

Raging Pheonix: You can look forward to more Yaoisoon, this tale wasn't though.

angel of darkness flame:I got to fufuil one of your requests, I'm not real sure if I'll go into detail about Ryou and Yumi's first date though. Maybe in the future I may add it as another sidefic.


End file.
